This invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting a substrate as a mother board and a connection object as a daughter board.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H6-196230 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,450) discloses an electrical connector for connecting a mother board and a daughter board. The electrical connector comprises a connector body mounted on the mother board, and a compressible connector element carried by the connector body. The daughter board is inserted into the connector body and disposed to be substantially perpendicular to the mother board. The daughter board is provided with a circuit element to be electrically connected to the connector element. The connector element is used as a contact for electrically connecting the mother board and the daughter board to each other.
In recent years, the electrical connector of the type is required to be reduced in size. However, if the electrical connector is reduced in size, the contact is also miniaturized. It is therefore difficult to provide the contact with sufficient spring characteristics. This results in permanent deformation of the contact or insufficiency in contact force, thereby decreasing a contact reliability.